


i'm waiting on you

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Tony's tired of going to bed alone.





	i'm waiting on you

**Author's Note:**

> This smut rut is killing me but enjoy some short porn. It's sort of pre-CACW in that I imagined this taking place in Steve's office

It was late.

If Tony was saying that, it really meant something. 

It was well past two in the morning and Tony had done his best but he’d tossed and turned for about twenty minutes before he got annoyed enough to climb out of bed. He slipped on some sweats, most likely Steve’s from the way they hung low on his hips. He slipped down the quiet hallway and took the elevator to the third floor. Steve was most likely in his office and Tony was starting to regret setting that up so far from his bedroom. Granted, it was close to _Steve's_ bedroom but it was still annoying. 

He opens the door to see Steve sitting wearily in front of a computer. The room was dim, only the desk lamp and the light of the computer screen providing light as Steve scribbled something down in a notebook. No matter how many tablets Tony handed him, Steve still preferred to do everything by hand. Writing, drawing, comparing battle strategies. He knew how to use Tony’s tech but he said he could see everything more clearly when he laid it out the old way. 

Steve looks up when Tony enters and gives him a tired smile. Tony grins back even as he feels the concern creep in again. Steve had been at this for a week now. Without Fury, he was pretty much making all of the tactical decisions (with help from Nat and Sam of course) and Tony’s little overachiever wasn’t satisfied with taking a break until he’d planned everything down to the last detail.

While understandable, it meant a few nights where Tony went to sleep alone and woke up alone. He knew Steve had come up to crash at some point, at least for a few hours because he could smell his soap and there was an indentation on the pillow next to him. It was a small comfort; Steve hadn’t gotten tired of him. He was just a workaholic.

Tony pads over and Steve turns to greet him quietly. “Hey,” he whispers, his voice gravely. It tugs at Tony’s heart and he bites down a smile. There was a cup of coffee next to the computer that appeared to have gone cold a while ago. Steve runs a hand over his face before reaching out to Tony. He draws him into his lap, his comforting warmth seeping into Tony like a blanket of heat along his side. Steve always gave off a ridiculous amount heat. Tony discovered this the first night Steve unintentionally fell asleep beside him and Tony woke hours later sweating beneath two hundred and thirty pounds of super soldier. 

Steve wraps his arms around him as he looks up at him. Tony didn’t see any shadows under his eyes but then again, the serum made it so he could go weeks without sleep without showing any signs. Probably another thing that made Steve think he didn’t have to take breaks the way the others did. “How was your day?” he asks, his blue eyes wide and curious.

He honestly didn’t know, Tony realized with a start. They hadn’t really seen each other all day aside from Tony bringing him lunch before he disappeared into his lab. Yikes, he was really bad at this whole dating thing. 

“Fine, fine,” he says, his fingers tangling in Steve’s shirt. “Pepper called me in to do the dog and pony show so that was fun. Then Thor broke one of the sliding doors so I fixed that. And then Hulk broke it again so I fixed it and reinforced it.”

“Hulk?” Steve asked with a laugh. Some of the tension had seeped out of him and it was comforting to see. 

“Long story. Clint’s an ass,” he explains.

“Beginning and end of the story?” Tony smiles and he Steve nods his understanding. He noses into Tony’s neck and sighs heavily. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around much.”

“No worries,” Tony says quietly, his hands coming up to scratch through Steve’s hair. Steve lets out a soft sound and holds him tighter. Tony stifles a laugh and continues his ministrations. Steve was weak for Tony’s short nails scratching along his scalp. He’d discovered it by accident one day when Steve conked out on the sofa next to him and Tony wondered if it would the couple-y thing to do. Then Steve latched onto him like an octopus and Tony learned very quickly how much he liked it. 

“I’m trying to be better about that. I promise,” he murmurs and he sounds half asleep, even as his grip around Tony’s waist never wavers. His breathing grows deeper and Tony continues to run his fingers through his hair. 

“No worries,” Tony repeats. Steve sighs, his breath warm on Tony’s neck before he pulls back to look at him again. His eyes were wide and soft, obviously unsure about Tony’s words. Tony scratches at his scalp again, smiling when Steve’s eyes flutter closed briefly. “Honestly, I get it. You’re doing everything you can to make sure we don’t go in unprepared. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

Steve’s eyes widen ever so slightly. Not because he was surprised; this wasn’t the first time Tony had said those words to him but he always got this disbelieving look on his face like this was all some sort of elaborate prank. Tony wondered if it was because they started out on such bad terms but Steve assured him it was his own insecurities. So Tony made a point of telling Steve every chance he got and told himself that someday it would sink in. 

Eventually Steve nods and leans up for a kiss. He tastes like coffee and as tired as he was, he still tongues Tony’s mouth open to deepen it. It’s soft at first, a large hand coming up to cradle Tony’s cheek as he pulls him closer. Then it gets a little rougher, a little demanding and then he’s turning Tony to face him more head on. He nips and sucks at Tony’s bottom lip, thumbing it open and sucking at Tony’s tongue. Tony feels his blood start to warm, his heart rate increasing. His cock had taken interest; who could blame him? It’d been a week since he’d gotten laid. He shifts and feels Steve’s cock harden beneath him.

He stands and drops his leg over Steve’s and settles in his lap more solidly. Steve palms his thigh, pulls him closer and kisses him hungrily. His hands come up to palm Tony’s ass as he grinds forward, his groin pressing against Tony’s before he swears and pulls back suddenly. Tony’s a little dazed as he opens his eyes. “What? What is it?” He licks his lips, watching as Steve’s eyes track his tongue before meeting Tony’s gaze.

“I can’t, baby. I have to work,” he says apologetically. 

“Steve, you’ve been at this for hours. It’ll still be here in the morning.” Tony never thought he’d see the day where _he_ told someone they needed to get some sleep but here he was. Steve frowns, obviously conflicted and Tony was starting to feel like a nagging wife. Except Steve really did need to get some sleep and this was one way to get him to take a break. An idea began to take hold in his mind and sets his hands down on Steve’s shoulders. He leaned in and kissed the spot beneath Steve’s ear, hearing his breath catch as he whispered, “It’s okay to take a break every once in a while.” He nipped at Steve’s earlobe and added, “Take a break with me.”

He leans back to see Steve watching him hungrily as he starts to grind his hips forward. They’re lined up perfectly for Steve’s groin to press against Tony’s ass. He rocks slowly, his hips snapping and drawing barely contained groans from Steve’s lips. He starts to flush, his breathing growing rougher and rougher with every slide as his hands come up to grip Tony’s waist.

“I shouldn’t,” he whispers as he licks his lips and leans back in his chair. He’s watching Tony studiously, his gaze heavy lidded as he takes in every movement, every one of Tony’s soft moans. A particularly clever twist makes Steve curse and buck his hips as his hands tighten reflexively on Tony’s hips. Tony grins and replicates it just to watch Steve’s brow furrow and hear the small whine in the back of his throat. He chances doing it again and then Steve’s holding him still with a pointed stare. He’s done playing.

“Tony,” he says sternly but he’s reaching over into his desk drawer. He pulls out a tube of lubricant and Tony’s heart pounds in anticipation. He shifts, his cock straining in his pants as his ass tenses. He was a little embarrassed at how much he was looking forward to this. Months of regular sex and going without for a week felt like torture. Steve was spoiling him. His earnestness must show because Steve seems almost smug. 

He stands Tony up and starts to pull down the waistband of his pants but he stops halfway. His eyes widen, breath thin as he asks, “Are these mine?” His voice is rough but Tony doesn’t think it’s from fatigue. He’s looking at Tony like he’d very much like to spread him across the desk right now and devour him. Tony feels his stomach twist excitedly as he nods. 

“It was dark,” he says as he pulls his shirt over his head. He barely has time to toss it to the side before Steve is pulling him down and claiming his mouth hungrily. His legs spread wide across Steve’s thighs as he straddles him, the friction startling groans out of both of them. The length of Steve’s cock slides thick and hot between Tony’s cheeks. The head drags wetly against his entrance as Tony pushes back, pulling a gasp from his lips. “Fuck, I missed this.”

Steve hums in agreement, palming Tony’s ass as they slide against each other. He takes Tony’s mouth again and sucks at his tongue. Tony can’t concentrate past the heat and friction but he can feel Steve reaching around him and then his fingers are blunt and slick where they press against his entrance. Tony feels himself shiver eagerly as Steve circles it gently before he presses a fingertip inside. Tony’s embarrassed at how good this feels and tries and fails to bite down a groan. He tries to bury his desperate sounds in Steve’s shoulder but Steve catches everything; every sigh, every sound, every involuntary jerk of Tony’s hips. Pretty soon he’s blatantly riding Steve’s fingers as much as he can beneath Steve’s watchful gaze. The thickness leaving him pleasantly full as his cock stats to leak precome along his stomach.

“God, you’re amazing like this,” Steve whispers, crooking his fingers and drawing a loud moan from Tony’s lips. Tony feels so hot and tight around his fingers; the drag of his hole making Steve’s cock jerk in sympathy. He wasn’t going to last long but he just couldn’t bring himself to remove his fingers. Tony was so beautiful, his head thrown back as he rode Steve’s hand hungrily. Steve groans softly spreads his fingers apart before taking up his rhythm again. “So good for me.”

Tony pushes back, tries to get as much of those thick fingers inside as he possibly can. “Steve, if you don’t fuck me in the next two minutes...”

Steve laughs softly, his fingers crooking again as he works with Tony’s rhythm. “Two minutes? That’s a long time.” He crooks his fingers again and Tony shudders, his stomach tensing as he nearly comes. 

“Seconds! Two seconds!” Tony corrects. He can feel Steve’s cock hard and flushed, the head dragging along Tony’s skin. Steve’s up to four fingers now and all it takes it once more crook of his fingers, one more close call where Tony’s ass clenches tight around his him before he’s removing them and sliding a condom on. 

He runs the pads of his fingers along Tony’s rim. It’s soft and pliable now; slick from the lube and loose enough that Steve slides inside with ease. Tony watches as Steve’s eyes fall closed and loses himself inside Tony. It’s a slow slide; so wonderfully thick and Tony’s cock jerks desperately at the fullness. God, he’d missed this. Steve rocks into him slowly and Tony knows he’s giving him time to get used to him. He thinks Tony needs that but Tony doesn’t need slow. He needs Steve to fuck him; needs to feel him pound inside and hit that spot deep inside of him and rather than ask, he lets Steve slide in all the way to the hilt. Then he leans back, rests his palms on Steve’s thighs and takes over.

He pushes up, pausing at Steve’s quick intake of breath and then slams his hips down on Steve’s cock. Steve lets out a surprised groan as Tony takes up a desperate rhythm. Everything narrows down to the feel of Steve’s cock splitting him open and the liquid heat in the pit of his stomach. No one had ever made him feel this full; not even Pepper when she broke out he strap on. Steve was so thick, his cock just the perfect shape to brush that spot inside him when Tony angled it just right. His back arches his mouth falling open as Steve lets him run the show. He leans back and lets Tony do all the work as he bounds down and takes his cock. 

He rises up, the drag of his hole along Steve’s cock drawing a quiet curse from his lips. Despite the goody-two-shoes image, Steve had quite the dirty mouth on him. Especially when Tony was driving him crazy. Tony grinds down, circling his hips before rising up again and making Steve whimper in desperation. Tony laughs, his cock jerking in sympathy as he continues to ride Steve for all he was worth. 

He’s beautiful like this; laughing, his head tossed back as his rides him. Steve falls in love all over again as he runs a hand through the mess of precome on Tony’s stomach, his mouth watering. He was so warm inside, so slick, wet and _tight_ and Steve was so close. He didn’t know how much longer he’d last before he’d have to hold Tony tight to him and pump him full of come. Normally, he’d take hold of Tony’s cock and help him along but he’s half curious if Tony can come from this alone. He slides his palm up Tony’s chest, brushing a hard nipple and then palming Tony’s cheek.

“Tony, come here,” he pants. 

Tony comes down for a kiss, his hips bounding down even harder as he does. He lets out a sudden gasp, the angle pushing the tip of Steve’s cock directly against his prostate. Tony’s hips stutter, his breath catching and then his cock is jerking hard against Steve’s stomach. He shudders and comes between them, panting into Steve’s mouth as his hole clenches tight around Steve’s cock. Steve takes hold of Tony’s mouth as he pumps his hips a few times before coming deep in Tony’s ass. He buries himself even deeper inside as he does, letting out a guttural moan that Tony quickly swallows into a kiss. He’s still circling his hips tantalizingly, the motion milking the last of Steve’s release. 

Steve sighs, nosing into Tony’s throat. Another circle and Steve feels his stomach clench. “You’ve gotta stop doing that.” He stokes Tony’s back gently and groans. “God, you feel so good.”

“A week without sex will do that to you,” he murmurs. 

Steve nods and feels an unknown wave of fatigue wash over him. He was suddenly exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open. He pets Tony’s back softly as he pulls out. He ties off the condom and cleans up as best he can. Then he yawns widely and takes in the darkened room. His computer had fallen asleep and it was just the dim light form the desk lamp. It was late. Well past three in the morning. Maybe Tony was right. This could wait until the morning. He’d just get an early morning start.

Tony was dozing lightly in his arms, snoring softly in Steve’s ear. He grins, standing and pulling Tony with him. His legs come rather easily around Steve’s lap as he stirs lightly. “Are you putting me to bed so you can come back down here undisturbed?”

Steve smiles and shakes his head fondly, “No, I’m actually tired. You wore me out,” he adds and Tony smiles into his shoulder.

“Mission accomplished.”


End file.
